Kavin's Purvi vs Inspector Purvi - Battle Of Love!
by Divyaa26
Summary: When Her Love Was in Danger, She held her emotions back somehow and Tried to perform her duty. But her love for him did not let her stay calm. What will She Do In this situation? A KaVi Os! Treat for KaVi Fans! Ritika , do peep in :) Peep in to know more! R and R :)
AN **: Hey Guys! Divyaa here :) Back with a Brand New KaVi Os!**

 **Surprise For Ritika..:):):)**

 **Ritika Dear , This is your gift which I Promised :) I Really Can't thank you in words for your unconditional and Constant Support towards Me and My Stories. Readers Like You Are My Strenght and Inspiration behind My Writing :) You're Really A Sweet girl and Always make me smile with your words. Here's a small gesture to say thanks to You Dear :) I Am Really Nervous to know how did you find it? Hope you like it :)**

 **Note : Based On Bus Hijack Episode :) Made a few minor changes. Try to Listen the song while reading os.**

 **Enjoy Reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **" Purvi...Tum Please Chinta matt Karna. I'll be fine! " Kavin said Holding her palms.**_

 _ **" Lekin Kavin..." Purvi Said in worry.**_

 _ **" Purvi , Do Not Forget That Your Husband is A CID cop and You Yourself Are A Cop being My Wife. Aur Filhal Hum Duty Pe Hai! Hamein Unn Masum Logo ko bachana hai jo uss hijacked bus mein Phase hai. " Kavin Said In A Complete On Duty Mode.**_

 _ **" Kavin , Main Jaanti Hu Lekin Main.." Purvi tried To Explain.**_

 _ **" Daro Matt Purvi. You Believe in Your Husband Right? I'll be fine Purvi. " He Said.**_

 _ **Purvi Just Nodded As She Knew that For now His Duty was Important for him and For Her , Well , For her..Her Kavin was important who was going in an open mouth of Danger.**_

 _ **He Smiled a Bit at Her and She Just Kept Looking At His Handsome , Crafted face.**_

 ** _She knew that He Loved Her More than His Life ; But For that Particular point of time , He Had to Excercise his Job , He Had To Go Inside the bus as He Was A Responsible Senior Inspector Of CID ._**

 ** _" Ab Main Chalta Hu Purvi..Tum Apna Khayal Rakhna ; Waise Abhijeet Sir Tumhare Saath hai Toh Main Thoda Relieved Hu. Woh Tumhe Kuch Honey Nahi Denge.." He Said Cupping Her face._**

 ** _He Turned to leave but she held his hand. He turned at Her and saw her watery eyes._**

 ** _" Please Matt Jao Na Kavin.." She said clutching his hand._**

 ** _" Purvi. You Are Being Selfish..." He Said Coldly._**

 ** _Was She Really Getting Selfish?_**

 ** _" Nahi Kavin. I am not being Selfish. Mujhe Bhi Apni Duty Ka Ehsaas Hai Mujhe Bhi Unn Masum Logon Ki Chinta Hai..." She Said._**

 ** _" Toh Phir Mujhe Jaane Kyu Nahi De Rahi Ho Tum Purvi? " He Asked Furiously._**

 ** _" Kyuki..Main Tum Se Pyaar Karti Hu Kavin. I Love You , You're My Husband ! Agar Tumhe Kuch Ho Gaya Toh.."_**

 ** _She Said a Tear drop dripping down her eyes._**

 ** _Seeing Her In That Condition His Coldness Melted In a second. He realised that In Course of Excercising his Duty , He Lacked To Understand Her State Of Mind._**

 ** _" Purvi , I'm Sorry for Calling You Selfish...I Am Really Sorry. And I Love You Too , Main Bhi Tum Se Apni Jaan Se Zyada Pyaar Karta hu. " He Said Pulling Her Closer._**

 ** _" Lekin Mujhe Apni Duty bhi Toh Nibhani Padegi Na? Waha Bus Ke Andar Bohot Saare Masum Log Aur Ek Baccha Bhi Phasa Hua Hai. Hamein Unhe Bachana Hoga. I Promise You , Main Sahi Salaamat Tumhare Paas Wapas Aa Jaunga. Mujhe Ek Kharoch Tak Nahi Ayegi. "_**

 ** _She Looked Convinced._**

 ** _He Smiled At Her And Picked Her Lips For A Sweet Kiss. It Was A Short , Sweet and Humble Kiss._**

 ** _They Seperated From The Kiss and He Gently Rubbed His Thumb on her lips._**

 ** _" Now You Have Me On Your Lips.." He Smiled._**

 ** _She Smiled Back And They Shared A Hug. She Burried her face in his chest and He Rubbed He r back._**

 ** _" I Love You. "_**

 ** _" I Love You Too.."_**

 ** _Tennu Itna Main Pyaar Kara ,_**

 ** _Ek pal vich sau baar kara.._**

 ** _Tu jaave je mennu chad ke.._**

 ** _Maut da intezaar kara._**

 ** _Ke tere liye duniya chod di hai._**

 ** _Tujh pe hi saans aake ruke._**

 ** _Main Tujh ko Kitna chahta , hu Yeh tu kabhi soch na sake.._**

 ** _She Saw Him Going away from him. She Just Kept Praying That He Would be and Perform his duty._**

 ** _Now , She had a though Task in front of her. She Had To Keep the Officer inside her in front of the Wife._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Kavin Tum Ready Ho? "_**

 ** _She Heard Abhijeet Talking to Kavin , Who Was on top a running bus. She was driving the car right behind the bus maintaining the distance._**

 ** _" Yes Sir. Bas apke orders ka hi wait kar raha hu. " Kavin said maintaining the balance on top of the bus._**

 ** _" Okay. Mere Ishare par hi Andar Jaana , Okay? " Abhijeet commanded._**

 ** _" Yes Sir. " He Obeyed._**

 ** _She was driving right Behind the bus and The Prayers were continuosly being chanted inside her. Her Heartbeats were constantly Upheavling inside as He stood on top of the bus. He was about to enter that bus in coming seconds._**

 ** _" God Please Be With Him."_**

 ** _" Please Keep Him Safe."_**

 ** _" He's My Only Family.."_**

 ** _" Purvi? " Abhijeet Shaked her a bit._**

 ** _She came out of the thoughts and Looked At Him._**

 ** _" Jee Sir ? " She asked._**

 ** _" Purvi , Speed Kam Karo. Unn Logo ko shak nahi hona chahiye warna woh log na jaane kya kar denge passangers ke sath.." Abhijeet took a wise decision._**

 ** _" Jee Sir. " She Nodded._**

 ** _She reduced the speed and Her Eyes were glued on the top of the bus. She couldn't spot him..._**

 ** _" Go! "_**

 ** _She Heard The Word Already Spoken By Abhijeet And Realised that Kavin had entered the bus. A strange fear started to Peep its head up inside her._**

 ** _Mind You , That Inspector Purvi Was Brave Enough to Knock down Any Man or Criminal in front of her. She was a Fearless Cop Afterall. But When it Came To Her Man Today , Her Love..She Was getting hell scared from inside._**

 ** _And Why She Should Not Be? He indeed meant everything to her. He was First and Last Love Of Her Life. He Was the one who Made This Though , Fearless and Practical CID Cop to Go Head over Heels For Him. He Loved Her So Much , He Respected Her So Much , He Gave The-Very-First Preference to Her Each and Every Wish and Want. He Gave Her So Much Of Care And Respect which she never got from anybody._**

 ** _She Never Got any kind of love or care from anywhere due to being an orphan._**

 ** _But This Guy , Kavin. Since he stepped in her life , She Was The Most Loved and Cared Girl On Earth._**

 ** _And Hence , Now For Purvi..Life Meant Nothing But Kavin._**

 ** _At That Moment , Her Life was inside the bus with those wreckless criminals Angad and Chintoo with 2 more wreckless guys._**

 ** _Kuch Bhi Nahi Hai Yeh Jahaan.._**

 ** _Tu hai toh iss mein Zindagi..._**

 ** _Ab Mujhko Jaana Hai Kahaan..._**

 ** _Haan..._**

 ** _Tu Hi Safar Aakhiri..._**

 ** _" Hello? Hello Kavin? " Abhijeet almost screamed._**

 ** _Her Ears Gathered All the strenghth and She Kept Listening what was going on with him inside the bus._**

 ** _" Sir , Bus Driver Ko Goli Lag Chuki Hai. Ab Bus Main Chala Raha Hu.." Kavin Informed._**

 ** _" Kya! Driver Ko Goli Lagi Hai! Aur Bus tum chala rahe ho? " Abhijeet said._**

 ** _Her Heart skipped a beat._**

 ** _' Agar Driver ko goli lagi hai toh kahi...kahi unn logo ne Kavin ko toh kuch nahi kar? '_**

 ** _She Couldn't even imagine the next words. She wanted to know if he was okay or not?_**

 ** _" Aur Sir , Bus Ke Breaks Fail Ho Chuke Hai.." Kavin Said._**

 ** _" My God! Breaks Fail Ho Chuke Hai.." Abhijeet Got Tensed._**

 ** _That Very Moment Her Legs Went Numb. As soon As She Heard that ' breaks fail ho chuke hai ' Her Heart Got Sunk._**

 ** _Ke Tere Bina Jeena Mumkin Nahi.._**

 ** _Na Dena Kabhi Mujh ko Tu Faasle.._**

 ** _Main Tujhe Kitna Chahti Hu.._**

 ** _Yeh Tu Kabhi Soch Na Sake..._**

 ** _Kavin's Purvi was slowly slowly Getting Over Inspector Purvi. She Did Not Had Any freaking idea what to do._**

 ** _" Kavin , Kuch Bhi Karo Lekin Bus ki Speed ko control karo! Gears change karte raho. " Abhijeet directed._**

 ** _" Sir , Speed Kam nahi ho sakti. Bus ke Air box mein goli lag chuki hai.." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Ek Kaam Karo , Highway se Left lo. Waha Dead End Hai Kavin. Waha jaake bus ruk sakti Hai.."_**

 ** _" Okay Sir. "_**

 ** _Purvi was going through Thousands of Emotional Blends , She Was On Duty Where Her Love Was in A Hijacked Bus having failed breaks moving towards the dead end._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The Bus Clashed with heap of Stones and Bricks which thankfully stopped the bus. CID's Car Stopped right behind them and All Of The Cops got down._**

 ** _Sharp Shooters were ready on their positions and Also Freddy , Divya , Vikram , Abhijeet and Purvi were on their positions Pointing Gun At The Bus._**

 ** _Chintoo came out and Demanded A Helicopter in order to escape. Unwantedly Abhijeet had to Follow his demand after consulting with ACP Sir._**

 ** _Everyone was waiting for Next Move , But All This While Kavin Wasn't in Contact._**

 ** _Purvi Was Standing right behind the bus , and So Badly Wanted to Just run Towards the Bus and Open the door of driver's seat and See In What Condition Her Kavin Was! But She Had To Bloody stand there on her position and Just wait..._**

 ** _Wait..._**

 ** _And_**

 ** _Wait..._**

 ** _By Now Kavin's Purvi had Completely Over Ruled Inspector Purvi._**

 ** _Only the Almighty Knew How She was Glued At her position holding her Gun._**

 ** _" Kavin...Kavin Kya Tum Mujhe Sun Sakte Ho? " Abhijeet tried to Contact Kavin._**

 ** _" Damn! Kavin Koyi Jawab Nahi Raha..Pata nahi woh theek bhi hai yaha nahi.." Abhijeet said in a completely Tensed state._**

 ** _She Wanted To Just Call His Name Out Loud. So That He Would Her and Respond ! The Fact that He Wasn't Responsing was Killing Her. Her Legs Were Shivering out of fear and Her Forehead was covered with layer of sweat._**

 ** _She wanted to Cry._**

 ** _Cry badly._**

 ** _But The Inspector Inside Her Wasn't letting her to do that._**

 ** _Whereas On Other Side , Kavin Was Unconcious with Blood Dripping out of his Forehead. Slowly Slowly He Got Conciousness and Tried to Contact with Abhijeet._**

 ** _" Hello...Abhijeet Sir.." He Said._**

 ** _" Hello! Kavin " Abhijeet Exclaimed._**

 ** _Finally A Bit Of Relief She Felt. Her All attention gathered on Abhijeet._**

 ** _" Kavin...Ek Plan Hai. " Abhijeet Said._**

 ** _" Sun raha hu sir..Boliye. " Kavin Replied._**

 ** _While Abhijeet Was Explaining the plan to Kavin. Purvi stood Numb._**

 ** _She Was Standing like a Statue Holding that Gun._**

 ** _And What Was Going Inside Her Was The Thoughts Of Him._**

 ** _She was remembering How They Always Eat Togather , Work Togather. How She Cuddles In His Arms While Sleeping. How He Carries Her In His Strong Muscular Arms Inside the House. How they always Make Each Other Smile in Worst of their Moods. How Happy She Feels While Cooking Food For Him. How Happy She Feels When She Decorates Their House For Him._**

 ** _How Badly She Blushes When He Is Close To Her And How Special She Feels When They Get Intimated._**

 ** _She Was On Verge Of Crying and waiting to his one glimpse._**

 ** _The Helicopter Arrived And Everybody Got Alert. Angad Along with the passangers stepped down the bus. Purvi was waiting to see Kavin._**

 ** _Soon Chintoo came down the bus along with Kavin._**

 ** _Finally She saw him._**

 ** _She Felt As if she was seeing him after ages._**

 ** _Aakhon Ke Hai Yeh Khwaishein.._**

 ** _Ke Chehre Se Tere Na Hattein.._**

 ** _Nindo Mein Meri Bas Tere Hi.._**

 ** _Khwabon ne li hai Karwatein..._**

 ** _Kavin Also Looked at Her and He Kept Looking at her from the distance._**

 ** _It Seemed as if the distance of hardly 24-25 steps was 24-25 Kms._**

 ** _Ke Teri Ore Mujhko Leke Chale.._**

 ** _Yeh duniya bhar ke Sab Raaste.._**

 ** _Main Tujh ko Kitna chahta hu , Yeh Tu Kabhi Soch na Sake..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _( GUN SHOT )_**

 ** _All The passengers Along with Kavin Leaned down And Cops Showered Bullets On Angand And Chintoo and Their Men._**

 ** _Four Of Them Fell On The Ground Lifelessly._**

 ** _Purvi Ran To Her Life._**

 ** _She Ran Gathering all her speed towards Kavin Who had Just Popped His Head Up._**

 ** _She Went Straight in His Arms Which Made Him To Stumble A Bit. She Burried her head in His Chest and Held his body so tight that They were inseparable._**

 ** _Kavin too Held Her Close to His Heart And Rubbed Her Back._**

 ** _She Cried._**

 ** _She Cried A Lottt._**

 ** _Kavin Was Trying To Calm Her Down ; Abhijeet Came To Them._**

 ** _" Let Her Cry Kavin..." Abhijeet said._**

 ** _" Sir? " Kavin Asked._**

 ** _" Haan Kavin. Tum nahi jaante Woh Kis Dard Se Guzri Hai Jab Tum Andar the..Bechari Ne Kuch bola nahi lekin Mujhe Sab Samajh raha tha.."_**

 ** _Abhijeet patted his shoulder and Walk towards other passangers._**

 ** _Kavin Rested His Head On Her's and Kept Silence._**

 ** _" Thank God Tum Safe Ho..." Purvi said Sobbing Badly._**

 ** _" Haan Purvi..Main Ekdm Theek Hu.." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Tumhe Pata Bhi Hai Ke Mujhpe Kya Beeti Jab Tum Andar the! " Purvi Exclaimed._**

 ** _" I'm Sorry Jaan...I'm Really Sorry. Par dekho Main wapas aa gaya na tumhare paas." He said cupping her face._**

 ** _She spotted the wound on his forehead._**

 ** _" Yeh...Yeh Khoon.." She Stumbled in words._**

 ** _" Yeh Kuch Nahi Hai Jaan. Bas Thodi si zakam hai.." Kavin said calming her down._**

 ** _" Mujhe Kabhi Chod ke toh Nahi Jaaoge Na Kavin? " She asked While caressing his cheek._**

 ** _" Nahi Baba..Main Bhala Apni Jaan Ko Chod Ke Kaha Jaunga Purvi.." He Said While Resting his forehead on hers._**

 ** _She Leaned Forward And Kissed His Cheek. He Too Kissed Her Back On Cheek._**

 ** _" Ek Kiss Se Mera Kya Hoga Mr. Kavin Khanna? " She Winked._**

 ** _" Toh..What Else Do You Want Mrs. Purvi Khanna? " He Asked With A Grin._**

 ** _She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear._**

 ** _" I Want You Mr. Khanna.."_**

 ** _He Wrapped His Arms Around Her Waist And Whispered._**

 ** _" Ohh, You Will Surely Get Me Tonight Mrs. Khanna. "_**

 ** _Both Of Them Smiled At Each Other And Were Completely Lost in Each Others Eyes. They Got up and started walking Towards the car._**

 ** _" I Love You Kavin..." She said leaning her head on his shoulder While grabbing his arm._**

 ** _" I Love You Too Purvi..." He Replied Covering her back._**

 ** _Well , Atlast the Battle between Kavin's Purvi and Inspector Purvi came to an end._**

 ** _And We All Know Who Won :) :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Okay...I Really Hope You Guys liked it :) Ritika , Dear Did You Like it? Well I'm waiting to know your view on this one._**

 ** _Now only one surprise left and that is Meghana's. It Can Come up at anytime! ;)_**

 ** _Next Updates : Tu Hai Ke Nahi , Strangers Really and Tug of War. These 3 updates would be updated in coming two days! Won't make you all wait for more than 2 days. :)_**

 ** _Tell me how's it through your precious reviews!_**

 ** _Keep Smiling and Stay Happy._**

 ** _Thank You!_**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
